


Just keep dancing

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I just needed domestic gratsu, M/M, THEY'RE SUCH SAPS, and gray appreciating his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that remind Gray how good he has it.





	

He’s doing it again, feet stomping as he dances, lyrics pausing as he drinks his beer. Gray listens contently from the couch as Natsu half sings, half raps along to the music playing from their bedroom. He takes another long swig from his whiskey as Natsu recites another chorus and laughs, loud and contagious.

Affection swells deep in Gray’s chest. He loves that they can do this. Just do their own thing on opposite ends of the house and simply be happy that the other is nearby even if they don’t speak much that night. He knows exactly what Natsu is doing. He can picture swivel of his hips and the bob of his head, moving so beautifully that the music pales in comparison. Normally it’s enough but not tonight.

Gray catches glimpses of him as he makes trips to the bathroom, all bright eyes and brilliant smiles and it reminds him over and over why he feels so lucky, so fulfilled.

Gray scratches behind Happy’s ears and watches him sigh in his sleep before he begins to purr. Natsu and the exceed aren’t all that different.

Gray knocks back the rest of his drink and walks to their bedroom. He stares at the door for a moment, half closed; not quite shutting Natsu off from the world but separating him enough that Gray would feel as if he were intruding if Natsu didn’t own a piece of his soul.

Natsu slides his eyes shut and stops singing, just moves to the beat. Gray observes him, heart thundering in his chest at the small smile gracing his mate’s lips.

He pushes the door open and steps into the room. Natsu peaks at him out of the corner of his eye, smile growing when Gray falls into place behind him, always in sync, always belonging right there with him.

Gray wraps his arms around Natsu’s waist and starts swaying with him.

“Gray-”

“Don’t mind me,” Gray whispers. “Just keep dancing and let me follow.”

Natsu weaves his fingers through Gray’s and does just that.


End file.
